mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony theme song
Barry Harman (original theme) |length = 0:35 |bmiworkno = 12904568 |key = D major |season = 1 and 2 (The Return of Harmony Part 1 and 2 only) |headercolor = #ED3C95 |headerfontcolor = #F6B7D2}} The show's theme song features the voices of all six leading characters, and is played in every episode's title sequence. Shortened instrumental versions of the theme song play on the menus of the show's DVDs, and modified versions of the theme song play in some of the brand's toy commercials. The song is also included in the My Little Pony Live Show. The opening lyrics and melody are borrowed from the theme of the original My Little Pony television series, which ran from 1986 to 1987. Except Italian season onePremiered on Italia 1. The theme was also used in the broadcasts of season one on the sister channels of Cartoon Network in Italy. and the Japanese broadcasts on TV Tokyo which both have their own themes, most of the non-English versions, including Boomerang and Cartoonito Italy's broadcasts of subsequent seasons, as well as Dlife and Disney Channel Japan's reairings of the first two seasons, use translations of this song or keep the song in English. My Little Pony Friends uses lyrics and melody from the theme song. Some animation from the season one ending of the theme song is re-used in Crusaders of the Lost Mark. An instrumental version of the end credits version of this song can be heard as one completes a level in My Little Pony: Puzzle Party.__TOC__ Demo The theme song was originally sung by Shannon Chan-Kent, Pinkie Pie's singing voice. The song's demo version was available at Ingram's SoundCloud site. Lyrics :[Backup singer] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... :[Twilight Sparkle] ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :[Rainbow Dash] ::Big adventure :[Pinkie Pie] ::Tons of fun :[Rarity] ::A beautiful heart :[Applejack] ::Faithful and strong :[Fluttershy] ::Sharing kindness! :[Twilight Sparkle] ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Reprise The reprise sung over the credits of most episodes: ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony... friends Remastered version A remastered version of the theme song debuted in Lesson Zero. It features unaltered lyrics, but Rebecca Shoichet's vocals for Twilight Sparkle are re-recorded, the instruments are higher in the mix in relation to the vocals, it features a rising "whoop" sound as Rainbow Dash spins through the clouds, and it is accompanied by a slightly different animated sequence. "Creme Brulee" is replaced by Big McIntosh, Granny Smith walks in the opposite direction, there is an addition of a train station and a steam-engine Friendship Express train running through Ponyville, with Derpy peeking from one of the cars' windows and the Cutie Mark Crusaders sitting in the last car, and Princess Celestia's magic now has its proper yellow glow. The melody of the first theme can still be heard in the end credits for most episodes. A slightly updated version is used starting from Sisterhooves Social, which rearranges some of the Friendship Express train cars, changes one of them from brown to purple, and changes the locomotive and caboose from blue to pink. A further updated version is used starting from Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. It is the same as the previous version up until Fluttershy's verse, during which Discord peeks out the window of her cottage. At "And magic makes it all complete!", Twilight has wings and many more characters appear including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Zecora, Snips, Snails, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Mayor Mare, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, and Spike posing for a photo for Photo Finish. In the final sequence, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna view the letter/photo Princess Twilight sends them. Yet another slightly updated version is used starting from The Cutie Map - Part 1, using much of the same updates up until "And magic..." where the Golden Oak Library is replaced with the Castle of Friendship. Starting with The Crystalling - Part 1, Starlight Glimmer gets added to the photo group shot at the end, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have their cutie marks. Starting with Celestial Advice, Starlight's facial expression is changed from a nervous smile to a genuine smile and the color scheme for the logo is changed from magenta to dark purple and white. Starting with The Maud Couple, the theme is given a complete overhaul centered around the School of Friendship. As in the original, it begins with Twilight and Spike descending in the Twinkling Balloon. During "Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...", Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts burst through the clouds before Rainbow curves down toward the school. Various characters appear in the first establishing shot of the school, including Cranky Doodle Donkey, Matilda, Cheerilee and a class of foals, Trixie, and Zecora. In the second establishing shot of Twilight's castle and school side-by-side, Maud Pie chips at a rock with a pickaxe, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer trot past DJ Pon-3, the Cutie Mark Crusaders appear near Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle, and several students are seen, including Silverstream, Yona, and Sandbar. Thorax and Ember fly past the screen, and Twilight sees her friends at the front door of the school. During the lyric "big adventure", Rainbow Dash appears at the Wonderbolt Academy with Misty Fly, Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot. During "tons of fun", Pinkie Pie teaches a class and fires a cake out of her party cannon that splats on the screen. During "a beautiful heart", Rarity appears at Canterlot Carousel with Sassy Saddles. During "faithful and strong", Applejack bucks an apple tree during class, and apples rain down on the screen. During "sharing kindness", Fluttershy feeds an apple to Angel, who eats it at a slower pace than he usually does, at the Sweet Feather Sanctuary with Discord suntanning and Harry the Bear having a tea party with other animals in the background. During "it's an easy feat, and magic makes it all complete", Twilight briefly flies in front of the castle before sitting with her friends, the Young Six, and several background students and posing for a class photo taken by Photo Finish. After the camera flash, Spike uses his fire breath to send the photo to Canterlot, but the castle throne room now matches its appearance from My Little Pony The Movie, with two thrones for Celestia and Luna. Celestia and Luna appear with Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart when the photo arrives. They look at the photo together, and the theme song ends on the show's logo. Performances by characters Throughout the series, characters occasionally hum, whistle, or play the opening of the theme song, which shares its melody with the original 1980s My Little Pony ''theme. Fluttershy does this (and adds a few more bars from the 1980s theme) in The Ticket Master when she and her animal friends are cleaning the Golden Oak Library for Twilight, and again in A Bird in the Hoof, harmonizing with her hummingbird friend Hummingway. Spike hums the tune in Griffon the Brush Off when he carries the scrolls out of the town hall before Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash scare him. The bat in May the Best Pet Win! plays the tune on a glass harmonica. S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 and "Tornado Bolt" play the tune on a giant piano at a Manehattan toy store in The Gift of the Maud Pie. Russell Ferguson sings along with the song at the Golden Oak Library in a Hub Network commercial. Extended version Lauren Faust Barry Harman |length = 2:02 |album = Songs of Ponyville |key = D major |headercolor = #ED3C95 |headerfontcolor = #F6B7D2}} The theme song has a roughly two-minute extended set of lyrics. A small portion of the extended version of the song was originally introduced as one of three songs included with the My Little Pony Twilight Sparkle Animated Storyteller, an animatronic, plush toy in the form of Twilight Sparkle. An instrumental version of an earlier portion is played in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Discover the Difference. The extended version was eventually released in sing-a-long form via Shout! Factory's ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 4 Region One DVDs, as parts of the extra content, and was also released in sizzle reel form. The sing-a-long video was also included in Clear Vision's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Welcome to Ponyville Region Two DVD. The opening rhythm in the song echoes the classical My Little Pony theme. The original 10-note theme that is heard in all "My Little Pony" themes was written by Anne Bryant, Clifford "Ford" Klinder, and Barry Harman. Lyrics sung by the other main characters are not included in the extended version. A slightly shortened version of this serves as the third closing theme for the Japanese broadcast of Friendship is Magic. This version serves as the eleventh and final track on the album Songs of Ponyville. It is also the fourth and final track on My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks CD and the first track on the My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. Lyrics :My Little Pony, My Little Pony, :What is friendship all about? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Friendship is magic! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. :And it's such a wonderful surprise. :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side, :Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy. :For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye, :A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by :And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. :A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine. :We'll make it special every time! :We'll make it special every time! :(My Little Pony) :What a wonderful wonder friendship brings :(My Little Pony) :Do you know you're all my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends! ''Equestria Girls'' version The theme song is remixed in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Music from this version of the song is used in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game Fall Formal Dance-Off, which identifies the music as disco. An instrumental of this song is used for the Equestria Girls dancing mini-game in Gameloft's mobile game. This serves as the first track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, where it is titled "Opening Titles (Remix)". Lyrics :[Twilight Sparkle] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? ''My Biggest Pony'' version The theme song is parodied in a joke promo called "My Biggest Pony: The Series", published by the Hub Network YouTube channel on April 1, 2014. The promo features a giant, deep-voiced version of Sweetie Drops. Lyrics :[Singer] ::My Biggest Pony ::I used to wonder how big friends should be ::My Biggest Pony ::When you showed up, and now it's clear to me ::indistinct ::Or did you take a growth hormone? ::My Biggest Pony! ::My Biggest Pony! ::You are my very big friend! ''Deviations'' version - Appears in My Little Pony: Deviations |headercolor = #F0E0D0 |headerfontcolor = #654FA1}} A "Deviations" version of the theme song is printed in the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Deviations. Prince Blueblood sings this version of the song on page 3. Lyrics :[Prince Blueblood] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh.... ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::Until I found a mirror and found it was meeee! ::Boring lectures ::Loved by none! :...Wait, what? ::I am a work of aaaart ::Star of this song! ::...But I disgress ::It's an easy feat ::And magic helps me be elite! ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're... :In my way. Seriously! Back up! ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony... me! Miscellaneous According to a commercial for a Transformers Prime marathon on The Hub, the song is Megatron's favorite song. Other versions Gallery Notes References ar:أغنية_ماي_ليتل_بوني de:My Little Pony Titellied es:My Little Pony Canción de Inicio fr:Générique de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique no:My Little Pony signatursang pl:My Little Pony theme song ru:Главная тема «Дружба — это чудо» sv:My Little Pony signatursång pt:My Little Pony Tema de Abertura Category:Songs Category:Album songs